Computer and communications technologies have contributed significantly to the arrival of the Information Age. Massive amounts of data are continuously generated by and about electronic device users, and a percentage of the generated data is collected, processed, analyzed, exchanged, and utilized. Consequently, there is continuous effort to improve on the data management technologies, especially on the management of large quantities of data.